


It’s a dump of a destiny

by Kaesteranya



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-04
Updated: 2011-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-15 09:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're a father before you even know it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It’s a dump of a destiny

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this fic is taken from the 31 Days theme for May 10, 2008. Here there be pseudo-spoilers for the later arcs of D.Grayman!

He told himself that he would not care about the boy, that he would do his duty, watch over the brat and be done with it. He did everything in his power to make sure that the kid would _not_ be attached to him, and might even learn to hate him someday for being a genuine, bonafide asshole in the flesh 24/7, gambling and womanizing and generally being all forms of Abusive just a little under the level of something truly traumatic. If there was one talent that General Cross possessed beyond a thousand and one different ways of disposing of Akuma (give or take a few hundred), it was how to break peoples’ hearts across his knee and push them – and _keep_ them – far, far away.

 

It was strange, then, how Allen Walker – the cursed kid with the whole damned world on his shoulders – ended up getting close and _staying_ close, in spite of all of Cross’ efforts to hold him at arm’s length. It was almost Biblical, how he’d turn the other cheek or stumble along right at his heels or discretely snuggle up to him on cold nights out on the field or look up at him with those quiet, earnest eyes full of another person’s soul, another person’s memories. Cross hated it when Allen looked up at him like that. He knew he wasn’t the greatest son of a bitch on Earth – he didn’t really need a reminder, every time that kid smiled.


End file.
